Cobalion's Day off!
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: Always on guard and always alert. That's Cobalion for you! But her sisters wants her to take a day off but she refuse. So what better way to convince her and have a relaxing day?


**Cobalion's day off!**

**(Ash x Cobalion (Female)**

**Originally it's going to be virizion, but i decide to to choose cobalion because since she's a leader. She deserves a day off.**

**Now i want to say something about my other stories. 'Your not alone' is still up and the next chapter is still not done yet.**

**I'm thinking some more reaction worlds in my rwby reaction stories.**

**And lastly i want know if there is more ash x pokemon stories out there?**

**I don't own pokemon.**

**_**

Morning came in Unova region; everything is beautiful, everything is more peaceful.

Except for the four…

"NO!" yelled by a horse-like pokemon with its color are cobalt blue (or blue I guess?) with a puff of mane on it's neck with it's face hold a scowl. The only thing is different is that it's a female, but also she stands in her two legs with a perfect figure and large bust (E-cup) and plump ass.

This Pokemon is Cobalion.

"Come on cobalion is just a day off…" said by another female horse-like pokemon but with green in color and her horn are in horizontal way, but this one hasn't have a mane like coballion. This one has the same figure to cobalion but her bust is E-Cup breast. Who just sighed to her refusal to have a day off.

This is Virizion. And clearly annoy about the stubborn attitude of coballion.

She's been working hard too much and training their fourth member, keeping eye for intruders, kick the shit out of trainers who try to capture them, defending the land to poachers and going to the meeting with Arceus. Everything is very stressful that is making her to go alert every time messing her up big time so the three decide to give her a day off or two.

But she refuse every day and saying she needs to be prepared blah blah blah… so what she mean…

"Yeah I mean just for one or two days of relaxing you go back more calmer and yet more prepared" reasoned by terrakion, who just like her sisters except her bust is bigger (EE-cup breast) and her ass and hips are wide and big.

"I said no you two!" she barked "I don't need vacation or day off! I need to be prepared what if some try to capture us!" she explained.

The fourth member just rolled her eyes in annoyance "Look Cobalion you need rest! And beside we can handle ourselves" she said. The fourth member is Keldeo, her figure is slightly less than her 'sisters' her bust however is just average size (D-cup breast) with a clear expression that she was annoyed to coballion's stubborn attitude to refusing the idea that three decide.

"Not even you keldeo!" she was betrayed by her, she thought that she will ask her to continue her training. Even thought she said that they can handle themselves doesn't mean she's not there to help. Heck even Keldeo is still young and a bit inexperience when it comes in battle.

"I thought you ask me to continue your training!" she questioned her about her training trying to end this.

She shook her head, much to cobalion's dismay, "No I don't. I just finish my training from you and it's terrakion's turn to train me" she explained to her to which terrakion nodded in confirmation.

She tried to ask Virizion if she needed anything, Too which she shake her no "Cobalion stop this. You do know that our task is done and we need to rest now." she said with no room to argue it, "And besides this is for best for you to relax and have your mind completely relax, your started whining because you don't want to take a day off. That's making more stress to you" she with a grin on her face.

She's losing, she tried her best not pout, she a sword of justice for Arceus's sake! A Leader to lead them, A leader is always prepared to any combat, A leader is always on alert if they needed something.

A day off is something is not in her, she have her fair share of rest but not a full rest for a whole day or even a week. So why she needed one! She's okay of that kind of situation. So taking a day off means getting her off guard if she relax.

"You starting to get intense there sis" Terrakion deadpanned of her, her body is started to get shake because if she goes like that means that she will go leader mode again.

Before coballion could say anything, a rustle came to the bush. The four jerk up and prepare to combat, Coballion position herself in front and she's prepared by this, slightly thanking Arceus for creating this moment.

**(Hall of Origins) **

Arceus just sneeze and look around if someone is talking about her. She shrugged and continue gazing to her 'magic mirror' about a certain trainer she fell in love.

**(Back to them) **

The rustle continues, the four is starting to get intense by this. Then what pop out is…

"Man it's been a while since a got lost, maybe I should take the path to the right"

A young man with a wild raven black hair, with a 'z' marks on his cheeks below to his eyes, his eyes are amber within those eyes hold a strong will, athletic body. His wearing brown pants complete with boots, white short-sleeve polo with a brown vest, he has a gold necklace with a beautiful tear-drop shape sapphire gem in the middle. His also wearing a travelers bag with a only one sling just a cross to his chest.

"Ash!" Keldeo yelled in happiness, in front of the four is Ash Ketchum, and it seem that his lost and stumble upon them.

He look at them, he stare at them a bit until he realize that he could see their true form. Their sexy figures complete with those gorgeous bust. He instantly apologize to them but he notice someone that he recognize a long time ago.

"Keldeo?" he said with his eyes widen of seeing her.

She smiled widely and rush to him to give him a hug, as she rush to him the three drop their guard and breath out. They look at him again and also have wide eyes, this is the same trainer that they meet during about Kyurem fighting Keldeo back then. They also notice that he aged more and he becomes something more.

Virizion and Terrakion blush of the sight of him, his handsome face and his well-toned body.

While Coballion just huffed, clearly disappointed that she couldn't have a fight today and not only that this human came and disturb them. She didn't trust him a bit because of what she has experience from them. Especially betraying them back then. She doesn't have any respect to him either even his the Chosen one by Arceus.

Keldeo hugs Ash and laugh, it's been years since she saw him back when she was new from the Sword of justice. Ash caught her and also hugging her and laughing his happy to see her again.

"How are you keldeo?" he ask

"I'm fine!" she answered with a smile "It's been years since I last saw you back when I was young!" she exclaimed, telling him that it's been years since she saw him, and now look at him his change and she couldn't hide her blush that she's feeling his muscles to her hand and giving a squeeze, they are hard and full of fibers there's a bit of fat but it only hides between in his muscles.

He laugh and give her one last hug then letting her go, much to her dismay of getting off, and look at her "Yeah it's been years" with a smile "I can tell that your now a part of them huh?" he questioned her with a amused eye brow.

She nodded with pride and she puffed her chest causing her breast to be present in front of him "Of course! But still have some training to do before becoming a official one hehehe…" she said sheepishly as she told him that she's part of them but not official yet.

He laugh and look at the three "Hey guys it's great to see you guys again!" he greeted with a smile and a small wave.

Virizion and Terrakion just blushed and wave at him shyly. His too handsome when he smile!

Coballion just huffed and turn her head, ignoring his greet to them.

He just laugh and look to keldeo "I guess i bother you guys something?" he questioned her.

"No you didn't bother-"

"Yes you bother us something!" she cut off keldeo "Go and get going! Continue of…" she randomly wave her hands trying to know what his doing but nothing"Whatever is you doing… Go!" she wave her hand trying to shoo him away and leave.

Keldeo just rolled her eyes "Coballion stop being a Tsudnare" she said with her hands on her hips.

Coballion just blushed hard while the two trying to cover their laugh but fail miserably as they laugh of what keldeo had just said, Ash just sweat-dropped of that.

"WHO-WHO are yo-u-u calling tsudnare! Huh! I am your mentor! How could you say something like that to your mentor!" she said failing her arms with a embarrassed face. She just called like that in front of him! That is something she wouldn't like.

Keldeo just put her arms back to her head and said "Well obviously your trying to get him to leave us while were talking about your day off" then she continue "And also your trying to get this situation as a scapegoat for us to forget about it." with a clear expression to her face, clearly knows what she was doing.

Coballion just stood there with her mouth hanging, she just got scolded by her, the young member of the group, she's the leader but got scolded by the young member. That's new to her. And got embarrassed.

Because from the back, she could hear laughter coming from Virizion and Terrakion. Clearly heard their conversation and getting exposed by keldeo.

A tick mark appeared, she then grab keldeo pinching her cheeks "Why you little…!" she gritted her teeth in rage.

"OW OW OW OWOW Let go! AH!" she yell in pain as her cheeks are getting stretched "Coballion! Let go!" she said.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID! ME BEING A TSUDNARE!" as pinched harder and keldeo's cheeks are getting redder.

"AH! OKAY I TAKE IT BACK!" as she said, she let go of her cheeks and she nursing it now.

The other two came and try to calm Coballion down and helping Keldeo nurse her cheeks.

As the scene is happening, he just stood there dumbfounded he doesn't know what are they talking about. And then Coballion grabs Keldeon and starts pinching her cheeks for saying that she's a Tsudnare. Weird.

He cough to grab their attention as they turn to look at him "Well that's happen I'm just wondering about what Keldeo said about you taking a day off" he said to Coballion.

She huffed "What do you know about that? It's not your business!" she then turn her back to him and continue to ignore him.

Virizion shook her head and look at him "Well Coballion is getting too intense and stressful to her" with a look of worry.

"All the work she was having, meetings, protecting and of course staying up all night and not getting a proper sleep. So were worry that she might get sick or even worst" she explain about Coballion's work and her condition.

Coballion eye's got soften, she could understand to her tone. She's clearly worried to her that it might affect her causing the others worried to her even more.

Ash nodded in understanding, he could relate to that. After all his protecting the world for those for they to change or even destroy, protecting people and pokemon alike everyday or every week and the worst of all paper works of being a champion of Kanto and press conference, media and many more that is more stressful than her's.

"Yeah I could relate to that to myself" he said with a tired look "that's why I try to avoid people, who try to call me, requesting a battle even thought it's not even a battle, paper works and also people requesting your presence to everybody. I'm not getting a full rest because of those things happening"

The three look at him with sympathy, they couldn't believe that he will go for those things without having a proper rest.

Coballion just look at him with a rise eye brow, how could he understand this despite not having with them for a long time.

"Also protecting people and pokemon non-stop is making me more alerted and intense when someone is in danger, Stopping criminal organization for changing or destroying the world is also making me numb and tired to their ramblings about the world" he said, All those things he said are true.

"But even those things happen, I didn't stop so i always there to help and if theirs anything more. I'll be there. That's why I'm out in those things and become adventurer, walking upon miles to see the world, resting in the beautiful lake, a waterfall or even feel the fresh air that the air and the trees are making." he said and he look at Coballion "That's is my day off. So I could rest and clear my mind if I get too stressful, it's not a good for you if your so stressful in any situation that will only makes things worst."

Every hour, Every day and every week. He wouldn't stop, he will always be there to protect them and correct them and change them. That's why adventuring is the only thing he could do to rest because he would feel the fresh air and clear his mind so if there's another problem, His up and ready to face it again.

The four stare him with wide and admiration to their eyes, His been there and done that but even how stressful it was, he still have some time to get rest properly and clear his mind so he could prepare himself if anythings goes wrong again.

Coballion thought to herself about her duty to his and his right. She staying up all night to guard them and defend them and then she goes to sleep if there's no more danger, attending meeting from Arceus and reporting their duties, protecting the land and pokemon from poachers and lastly training Keldeo every early morning.

All those things makes her stressful and stubborn, easily angered and last is easily to caught off guard. Because of how she put herself to much in stressful situation that she didn't realize that her behavior is affecting them. Worrying to her and her condition.

Keldeo look at him with huge respect and admiration to him, she rush towards him and gives him a hug. Virizion and Terrakion look at him with a new found respect and they respect him even more, His been in stressful situation before but he didn't stop until it is done. But despite all those his still calm and clear both mind, body and soul.

With that story they heard, a sigh escape from Coballion's mouth. She turn around to face them, which they curiously look at her, and speak.

"All right…" they look at her confuse about what she said.

"I'll… take a day off." shyly said by rubbing her arm. She give up, there's no way to argue anymore after hearing his story. There's no more thing she could say and it's time to get her properly rest and relax her mind.

The three cheered and hug their beloved leader, who was surprise by this but smile and hugged them. Ash smiled, finally getting her convince to some rest today.

"Well what about I help you relax even more. I know some massage techniques that will keep you relax and reducing some stress from your body" he suggested so he could help her relax.

She narrow her eyes "Your not doing something lewd to me are you? Because I know after you saw us I can tell you could see our form did you?" she accused him. She's not trusting him to touch her or even feel her even he suggested it so she can have more rest.

He raise his hands in defense and said "No no no no you got it all wrong. Sure I could see your form, But I am not gonna do something that makes you uncomfortable. Honest!" he promised to her that he won't do something like that. They maybe beautiful but he has a moral code, respect them and never do something that might regret it for life.

She harden her glare to him making him sweat of how serious she was even after telling her that his not doing it for his purpose.

Keldeo tugged her arm, she look at her and said "what?" then Keldeo replied "You should take it"

Her eyes widen by this "What! What do you mean take it? You don't mean that you want me to take his offer!"

She nodded "You need it also because without it, it will make it worst for you if you have a muscle pain."

She going to denied it but Virizion cut her off "Yes. You will need his aid with comes in massages. I could feel his aura that his being honest to himself" she said

Coballion gritted her teeth but didn't say anything, she look at him who flinched back due to her glare and said "Fine! But if you do something to me I'll make sure you won't come on alive…" she threaten him which he nodded.

After that the five went inside the forest, after a minute of walking they found a cave beside it is a waterfall. It's truly a remarkable sight to see because of how the trees surround it and the sounds of waters falling and how calm it was.

This is the perfect place to relax.

They then walk towards the entrance of the cave and stop. Virizion look at the two and said "This will be the place for you to relax. We will bring food to you guys after you guys done." as then the trio walk away from the two, while secretly looking back at them if they going to do 'it'.

Now the trio is gone, the two look each other and coballion said "let's get this over with." then proceed to go inside of the cave.

He nodded and follow her inside, where they prepare some meditation first, then after meditation. They went outside and decide to wash theme selves.

She goes for a swimming a bit while Ash watches her, he couldn't help himself but stare at her of beautiful she was now. Then she goes dive a bit then submerging herself, with her eyes close and slick her mane back with her hands, waters sliding down to her sexy figure body and passing in to her breast making a delightful and sexy scene making him blush and feeling something to his lower body.

She finish cleaning herself and having a bit of swim, she notice him standing there with some towel he had on his hands "Hey why don't you come in!" she shouted to him.

He was surprise by this but waved saying "No I'm good!" he shouted back to her saying his good.

She look at him again with a raise eye brow "What come in the waters great!" she said with some hint of playfulness in her tone. She may not trust him but she knew never judge a person, So why not take him to take a bath with her and enjoy this relax water.

It's starting her to get feel relax by this, As she motion him to come over he was reluctant and hesitate to come over, she didn't want her to think his a pervert or some guy will molest her while taking a bath. But he couldn't refuse her offer that his feeling that she may be angry if he didn't come over.

Without a choice he sigh and removes his clothes with only thing was left was his boxers.

Coballion caught herself staring to his body, his body is in perfect shape not buff or thin just the right amount of it. She blush and turn her back from him, she try to hide her blush and try not to see her like this. How can she blush like this!

'what's going on? Why is this happening to me?' she frantically thought 'I am getting hot just by seeing him naked?! but why?' she look at her shoulder and saw him walking towards her and asking her if she's okay.

She turn around to face him "YES! I mean yes I'm okay" she keep her composure 'alright calm down this is only a relaxation. This is my day off and I'm asking him to join me so we could wash together-what!' she stop her thought about that and blushed even more.

"Um… Coballion are you okay? Your face is red" he said with worry and pointed out that her face is red.

"I'M FINE!" she quickly turn around and start washing herself.

He look at her and shrugged and start washing himself. As they wash, they couldn't help of how awkward it is for both of them being quite.

Then she try to wash her back by she couldn't reach it some parts of it "If it's okay to you I could wash your back if want?" he offer his service to her, making her look at him and get suspicious.

He manage to caught her look and said with his hands up in panic "No! Not like that I'm just gonna help you wash your back that's all" he said, she didn't want her to be mad or angry by this.

"I don't need your help! I could do this on my own!" she said while still turn her back to him. He calm down a bit and nodded, she then start washing her back but she was having a struggle to reach a certain spot.

He sigh and grab his washing towel and proceeds to wash her back with full of soup on his hand.

She jump back and glare at him "what are you doing!"

"I'm just washing you back. I saw that your struggling to reach the spot" he said with a voice of being honest and a smooth and calming voice.

She glare him a bit then turn her back to him again, then he wash her back again hitting the spot. She sighed in relief as the itching part was now gone but she's still in alert if he do something stupid.

After a few minute, his done washing her back "there you go feel better?"

She nodded "Thanks" she muttered then back from washing her front body. He nodded and start washing himself. Again each others back, she look at her shoulder to see him until her eyes widen a bit. What she saw was.

A Large scar, like a claw mark for that matter. Two on the side is a bit smaller but in the middle is large like it was covering half of his back. It's faded but the scar is still visible. How did he get this scar and what happen to him?

"Hey" she called out making him turn his head to her "Where did you get that… scar?" she almost hesitate to ask but she wanted to know what happen.

He look down "I… got…them" he trailed off a bit "When… I protect Larvitar from a group of poachers and his pokemon, Nidoking." he said referring to the scar.

Her eyes widen a bit but listen closely to his story.

"It happen when I visit Mt.Silver in Johto. When I visiting some pokemon rangers, a earthquake had cause in some parts on the forest. I rushed at head to know what is going. After I came, I saw her…" he stopped trying not let his tears come out. Coballion look at him with concern.

He continue "Die. A Tyrannitar, I know her because I help her raise her son, who separated to her mother from those poachers. She's death laying on her own blood. But under her is her son, Larvitar." his tears are starting to flood until he let them out. She turn around and move her hand to his shoulder, she didn't want him to remember. She could feel pure sadness to his tone and also with a hidden venom when he mention the poachers.

"Then I saw the poachers are laughing. Laughing! At her! I was angry and mad that I rush into them and impaling the fat one with a wood that I find. How dare he laugh at her! I was full of anger that I try to attack the other two. But the other manage to call out his pokemon, a nidoking. Then when i manage to kill the other one. His the last one. i got hit by a move rock throw." he started to cry with sadness, pain and then anger.

"He ordered his pokemon to attack him! He was paralyze in place when he saw the nidoking come toward him. I run as fast I could then when I got in front of him…"

He then unconsciously touch the tip of the mark of his right shoulder, rubbing it to remember that day. She then touch the scar which he flinched but relax and continue.

"His claw slashed deep to my back narrowly missing the nerve of my spinal cord"

She stop and remove it as her eyes widen of what she heard, narrowly missing his spinal cord because of that attack.

"But I held strong and sent the nidoking to sleep by hitting the back of his neck thanks to my training of using Aura and then after that I went after that guy and kill him right in."

She was shock that he will commit murder to his fellow human, but poachers are something that everyone will hate. Even her hate those types of human, that's why she didn't trust any human anymore.

But him, he shows her that he protect the child of tyrannitar. Which he help raise until returning him to her mother.

"I was bleeding and limping towards Larvitar, he rush towards and hugs me tightly. I couldn't leave him. I raise him, almost like a son. It's my first time rising a baby pokemon before when I was young. All the things that I help him to open up when his was scared and he will try hide to everyone. He still remembers day he was separated even inside of his egg."

He remember all the things he had with him, his friends, misty and brock. And his partner pikachu who helped raise and open up the young rock-type.

He smile and continue his story "that's I pass out and I saw myself in the hospital that day." she look at him and ask "then where's is he?"

"His with the pokemon rangers but is so afraid that his try to escape them and find them. I came back after my operation after months, his actually visiting me in the hospital and cry to my chest. His was scared, with his mother die and me nearly die in the process, he will be all alone."

"After months of rest, I take him home to me and thanking the rangers for being there for him while I was gone. He actually open up a little but he only trust is the female ranger, who is new recruit to that place. She took care of him and there for him. I own her a lot when I was gone."

Then he look at her with a smile "That's is where I get the scar." he pointed on his back and said "even I have this and nearly killed myself in the process, I didn't stop and continue protecting them no matter what happens to me" with a pride of his tone.

Hearing him about his story makes her feel something different. Something that she thought gone long ago, all this time she hate the humans because of what they are when they saw them. Always there to battle them or even capture them, when they finally meet a couple of humans back then but they betray them so they could capture them. That's is the reason why she never trust humans again. Regards of their age and their nature, she didn't trust them at all.

She even meet some humans called themselves Pokemon Rangers, which they protect pokemon and the nature alike. She was grateful but at the same time she couldn't trust them fully.

But now in front of her, she found a very interesting human, a weird one but different. He cares about his kind and even pokemon, he cares about the world they lived in, he will always be their to protect them. Even severely injuring himself in the process, but he didn't care.

He protected the young pokemon and become his new parent, to which is rare to see one.

She look at him and smiled a bit, maybe his not that bad for a human after all. She then hugs him at his back to which he look at her with a surprise look but what surprise him that she said:

"Thank you for protecting the child and being there for him"

He couldn't believe of what he was seeing, she believes him and now she fully understands now. He smiled and said "Thank you"

She smiled from his gratitude and hugs him more, until she realize of what she was doing. She blushed madly and instantly push him out causing him to out of balance and hit the water.

She was panting, she couldn't believe it that she hugged him!

'what am I doing! I just hugged him!' she thought to herself in panic.

While she was in dilemma, Ash submerge himself and coughing he look at her "What did you do that for?" he ask while coughing, he didn't understand why she pushed him.

She's stop herself from her dilemma, she look him with a scowl look while having a blush on her face "Nothing! Just go back washing yourself!" as that she turn around and leave, leaving him at the waters.

He look at her leaving the area and he was confuse. Did he do something wrong. But without a clue he continue cleaning himself again.

Behind the tree, she breath in and out calming herself "What is going on into me" she questioned herself while trying to control her breath. As that she leaves the area and goes back to the cave.

(Dawn)

He done cleaning himself a while back and now his clean and with a clean clothes. He decide to go back to the cave and give her the massage she needed.

He saw her laying to her stomach, while also presenting her ass to him to which he control himself. He cough getting her attention and said "You need your massage now?" he ask her about her massage that he offer.

She nodded slowly "Yea I… could use a one…" she stop and thought about it a bit and look at him again, but with a apologetic look "And I'm sorry about pushing an hour ago I… didn't mean it…" she look back and place her chin to her arm's length.

He look at her and his face got soften and said "It's okay I understand that you clearly do something you didn't expect to do." then he continue "But I want to say thanks for listening to my story. It's hard to forget that day and also hard for me if I could raise him." he look down to the ground "I don't blame you also if don't trust me. It's okay. At least I'm helping you to your day off" he said with a smile while rubbing his back of his head.

She look at him a bit wide eyes then she giggle silently "It's alright. I guess I help you also about your problem at least I help a bit" she said with a blush.

He nodded with a smile and said "Thanks Coballion" he then teases her "Nice ass by the way" with his eyes looking at her ass.

She blushed instantly then huffed "Just give my massage already!" she ordered, while hiding her blush from him. He compliment her but only her ass! How nerve of that man!

He laugh "Alright I'm sorry" he apologize "but it's true you look beautiful and your ass making you more sexy you know?" he teases her again but this time his being honest.

She continue to blush again and look at him with a embarrassed-angry face "just do it already!" and with that he goes over and starts massaging her back.

He rubs his palm and fingers to her back, hitting her knots and muscle pain. She moaned as her pain is starting to fade and replace by a new relief he continues his work then lowering back down just above her butt to which he stop causing her to look at him and he ask "Can I also massage a bit your butt further down to your legs because I need to hit the knots if you want to move quickly." he then points the lower part of her butt which is he point to the muscle "This means that I need to hit this part and some part of your butt. Also don't worry I wont do something stupid" he said with a serious look.

**(Mini-lemon scene only touching)**

She would denied it at first but he knew that she could feel some a bit of the pain even to her butt. Her butt is a bit sore because she always landed to her butt if she got hit or fall.

So without a thought she nodded but gives him a warning look "Okay but you better don't do stupid about making things from my butt" she blushed also that she thought she's giving a permission to touch her.

And with that approval he nodded and starts massaging her lower back to her butts. After getting a contact he gulped and proceed to massage her. She try to cover her mouth for escaping a moan, she could feel his hands feeling her butt and how he press and relax them by rubbing his hands carefully and tenderly.

Ash controlling his hormones and continue his work until he goes down lower hitting the pains to which she jerk a bit and then relax finally hitting it and giving her the relief.

**(Mini-lemon touching scene end)**

He breath out carefully and then goes lower to her legs and continue all the way to her feet.

After that he wipe he sweat and said "There all done!" he look at her and saw that she was panting. Secretly that she enjoy the massage and some turning her on about him feeling her butt.

He look at her with worry and ask "Are you okay?" he comes to her side and look at her.

She shook her head "I'm fine" she wave her hand saying she's good.

He sigh in relief and goes to his backpack, she look at him confuse and ask "where are you going?"

He glance towards and speak "I'm done massaging you. So there no more thing I could do now and enjoy your day off" with a smile he stands up and leaving the cave. Until…

"Wait!"

He stop to his track and stare at her which her face is blushing for some reason but she said something that makes him stay.

"Um… could you do to my front body I have some pain also somewhere…" she look away trying not to show her face. Her pain in the back is gone and his massaging is great that she wanted it more.

"Are you sure?" she nodded and lay back.

He saw her huge breast and her pussy. He blushed and look away but steeled himself and went to her. He prepared his hands again and of course some more self control on his hormones. As he applied his hands with oil again and he went to her shoulder blades first then slowly gilding to her chest area.

He was scared by this and said "Do you want me to massage also your breast?" timidly. She didn't response but her face show it anyways.

**(Mini-scene)**

But reluctantly nodded, he breath out and starts massaging her breast slowly then of course hitting some areas where she felt pain then relief in seconds.

'why do I feel good when his touching my breast!' she couldn't help herself but feeling turn on by this even she didn't want him to touch her.

But now here they are, his feeling her breast and then her stomach down to her pelvis. Then she grumble trying not to moan, she move a little then starting to squirm. She couldn't take anymore!

She let out moan when he touch her sensitive area and panting out. Seeing this makes Ash to stop and instantly put his hands away and up.

"I'm sorry!" he apologize repeatedly.

She's panting and some drool coming out to side of her mouth. She couldn't take! It's too much for her!

She was like stopping her heat during mating session then she just starts to masturbate. Then she have a idea.

"Rub it"

"?" he look at her in question.

"I said Rub it!" she ordered him to rub her flower.

**(Lemon scene start)**

This cause him to flinch at her order then he said "But I don't want to… you know… doing something to you!" he reasoned in panic.

Then she grabs his collar and pull his face towards her then she said "If you didn't do it. I swear that I'll force you…" she threaten him with a warning. Her lust is starting to cloud her mind. She maybe a bit cold heart when defending and attacking to poachers but she deserve a love.

The only things she have is her Sisters, her home and her friends but having a love to her life and not experiencing it.Is the only thing she didn't have . That's why she was cold to anybody besides them.

But now she wanted to feel the love. She look at him with a narrow eyes but soften and then suddenly she kiss him.

His eyes widen. Coballion kissed him! He try to pry off of him but every struggle he makes only making her grip tighter and more force of the kiss then she push him to lay him down. He groan in pain in the kiss but now she was at top of him and continue kissing him. Then she becoming more gentle and placing her hand to his shoulder and the other caressing his cheek.

He couldn't believe. Right here in front of him is a pokemon who as a a bit of steel heart that she will do everything just to protect her sisters and the land but now he felt like she was desperate for love. Like she was alone and needed somebody. He could feel her soft lips and the way she kissed him, she only wanted to feel it. First it was rough because she forced him to kiss her but then she got softer as she was feeling of what it was.

Unable to deny her, he kissed back and the two starts making out to their lips. Both of them moan as they kiss each other.

He lower his hands sliding down until he felt her butt cheek and give a squeeze making her moan and continue the kissing. He uses his other arm to hug her behind.

The two continue kissing until they separate to each other. They look at each other for a bit until she sigh in sadness and remove herself to him.

He sits up and look at her "What's wrong?"

Then she starts to cry, she cover her face with her hands and looking at away, like she felt guilty of what she did to him.

He move towards her and place his hand to her shoulder and said "Hey it's okay" with a voice of care and worry.

"No it's not. I… I'm sorry…" she sniff and cry

He look at her in worry and sadness, he move a bit and hugged her making her stop a bit. She sniff and look at him with a curios but sad eyes "what are you (Sniff) doing…" she ask.

"I couldn't helped" he answered

"I can't say for sure but…" he paused "Are you feel lonely…?"

She sniff and look down at the ground. The two stay quite a bit and he still keep hugging her so she won't feel sad again.

She nodded "Yes…" she answered his question "I… don't want to be alone… I may have my sisters… but I couldn't help but feel something missing to my heart…"

She grasps his hand "I feel like I never felt anything but hatred and that's is bothering to me the most. I never felt falling in love to somebody else…" she paused "Or even a slightly bit of feel of love to opposite sex…"

She look at his eyes "Until you came in. I feel something to my heart that something is closer and I wanted to see. But I couldn't because of how I act and very distrustful towards you…"

"But after learning about you and your story. I feel comfortable of being with you… but what I did back there is something that felt guilty…" she then tight her grip to his hand but his not affected and let her continue.

"But… I kissed you because I…" she sobbed "want to see if the feeling I felt… is the right one…" she sobbed even more as tears starting to fall down to her beautiful face "But I… I… I'm sorry if you don't feel the same thing from me… I'm sorry…" she cried, she turn around and cry to his chest.

He put his hand to her back and he pant her, try to consult her. He may look at her differently because she's a legendary pokemon and he respect her. But now looking at her state and felt sad to her for not feeling the same thing for her. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't try.

He push her gently making her look at him then with the eyes of worry and feel, he kissed her gently making her eyes widen.

He separate and said "I know that I don't feel the same thing for you" she look down and try not to cry but then he cupped her chin and hugged her closer to him and kissed her again.

He stop "But I want to feel it with you…" he smile at her making her shock and surprise. He wanted to feel it with her if her feelings towards him are true.

She was hesitant to do it again but his hands and body feeling to her she looks back and close her eyes. The two kiss again and this time with something they wanted to feel. The Love.

The two continue kissing, he started to undo his clothes while kissing her luckily his wearing a polo so it's easily for him to remove. He lean closer to her and she place her hand to his chest feeling the heartbeat.

The two starts wrestle their tongues tasting to each other while his undoing his pants and boxers.

His completely naked in front of her, the two stop kissing and look each other again this time seeing something to their eyes, a lust and a desire love.

With that, she smile lovingly and push him gently to the ground. As he lay back she starts massaging his pride, to her is big enough to be inside of her soon.

As she massaging it, she licks the head gently and slowly causing him to groan in pleasure a bit. Then she swallow the head to her mouth and caressing it with her tongue inside then after that she swallow whole to her mouth and starts bopping up and down slowly. Then removing and jerk it a bit then back again to her mouth.

He groaned as she bopping her head up and down. initially giving him a blow job. As she continue, he placed his hand to her back of her head while the other support him to sit up.

She bopping and sucking at the same time, she wanted to please him as the way of thanks for his massage to her. She keep sucking eager to taste inside of his ball sack.

"Coballion I'm about to…" he groaned

She knew what is going to happen as she speed up her pace continuing her pleasure to him. As she was about to give more, he groaned loudly signifying that he was cumming now.

She gagged because his seed is unloading to her mouth, more and more area coming out and he pushed her head down to she could have all those, she's not bother by that. Her only focus is pleasuring him and even more.

He then sigh in relief as he stop cumming to her mouth. She gulping every of it with a audible sound of her gulping it.

She still keep his pride in her mouth sucking it bit by bit, then she remove it to her mouth, as unexpected a bit of seed still unloading staining her face a bit but she loving it every second of it.

He breath out and look at her, he blushed "Sorry" he apologize sheepishly. She look at him but smiled seductively as she open her mouth and he sees his seed still in her mouth. She play his seed with tongue in sexy way until she gulped down.

He blushed because of that, then she lay down and with two fingers she spread a bit of her pussy inviting him in.

"Well what are you waiting for~"

He grinned and kneel down as he starts licking it making her shiver and moan. She grab his head to go deep to her, she could feel his tongue inside of her pussy tasting the inner walls and making her moan in ecstasy.

After a minute, she's nearing her point of her pleasure "Ash! I'm about to…! Ah!" until she orgasm. Her 'juices' is squirted to his face which he remove his face so he couldn't get we but a bit to late as her juices had made it to his face.

She moaned loudly as she place her hand to her pussy rubbing it so it could go for more. Then her orgasm finally stop and take a deep breath after that pleasure.

Then she was pulled a bit, she look at him in surprise and see his pride lining it up to her pussy and rubbing the head to his flower. She look at him with tired eyes but let him do his thing.

She closed her eyes as he grope her left breast and pinching her nipple making yelp a bit then moan in seconds.

He then inserted his pride to her which it stretch upon contact then he stop as he feel some flesh blocking the way.

He look at her in worry and ask "You ready?" which she look back which still influence of being groped and answered with a nodded. She grasp his arm length on her groped breast, preparing for the worst pain.

He was hesitant and ask again "Are you sure because if I do this you will…" she know that, her virginity will gone and his the one will break it and having her virginity. Many female legendaries are virgin in all eternity of their age including Arceus herself, to which she's the mother but still a virgin of her age, even thought her age almost a million years old.

Then there's Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres the legendary birds. Lugia and Ho-oh, Suicune, she even heard that mewtwo a genetic clone pokemon is also a female and a virgin. Then Palkia, Dialga and Giratina just like their mother, Reshiram and Zekrom and Meloetta and the small one Victini and her sisters and then in kalos, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygrade are as well. Heck there's still more of them legendaries who are still in their pure forms not getting dirty.

But now here she is, her virginity will soon gone and getting involve into him.

"Yes I aware by this…" she paused

"But I will… just take me please~" she pleaded to him.

With that said, he nodded and prepare himself. He goes forward finally hitting it making her flinch in pain and still hold on. He didn't want her to suffer more, he swiftly go forward finally breaking her hymen.

She cried in pain and pleasure, a small trail of blood coming out of her pussy. He panicked and he apologize for doing it in sudden. But she ignore his words and place her legs wrapping him to his waist and with a small energy left pulls him in.

"Do it! Make me yours please" she pleaded ignoring the pain but starting to calm a bit.

He gulped but nodded, he starts pumping in and out of her making her moan then he speeding it up slowly so she could adjust herself. Until he manage to get the rhythm, he speed it up slamming his pelvis to her hearing the flesh hitting.

She moaned in ecstasy. She couldn't believe! She finally taking by him at first she was afraid that he might abuse her then slowly her thought of her getting abuse is finally gone and replace by a immeasurable pleasure.

Her tongue is out hanging, she grab his arms and grip it because of the intense pleasure, panting and moaning of each hit.

Her walls tighten to his pride making a struggle to him but he speed up more and give more power in to it. She moan loudly and open her eyes and look at him, she's enjoying it every seconds of it.

Then her head jerk up as she felt a extreme pleasure hitting her sending a shiver of pleasure.

"Yes! Oh Yes!" she moaned loudly.

She doesn't realize that he manage to hit her G-spot making the pleasure even more exciting to her.

He keep pounding to her more and more, then he goes a top of her and keep pounding. She hugged his neck and her legs still in his waist, she wanted it more!

'So this is mating after all! And I loving it!' she thought in happiness as she loving it and she wanted it more! No wander females always enjoyed getting pounded by their mates, especially big ones. She felt his pride big inside of her and hitting the spot which she's enjoying it more.

Until a few thrusting into her, he finally cum inside not giving her a warning but she's okay with it. Both of them moaned and groaned as he cum inside of her mixing his seed to her juices and making it's way to her stomach filling her in.

"Oh yes~" she gasped out

He groaned pounding into her a few. He finally stop and remove himself into her. But he also cum to her stomach and some to her chest area making herself dirty in view.

He gasped for air and look at her, her face was in bliss and she was happy. He smiled and went to her kiss her lips to which she returned.

They rest a few minute after that intense sex, the two are now hugging to each other. She was sitting to his lap while hugging him, she press her breast to his chest and the two are kissing. He hugged her while grasping her butt cheek and placing his other hand to her back of her head.

They stop and look "That was fun" she said with a pure smile.

He nodded "Yeah it was"

"It's your first time right?" he ask, she nodded

"well do you want to do it again?"

She look at him confuse, he just smirked and remove her and place her in four presenting her ass.

"What are you doing?" she ask

But he didn't respond but instead he insert his pride again this time to her butt hole. She yelped and scream but moan in seconds until he start pounding into her making her moan again.

"You should tell me…(Moan) if you wanted me to do it (Ah!) you know"

"Hehehe… sorry but I couldn't help myself but pounding your ass and also I'm going to this…" he smirked and slap her ass making her yelp in surprise.

She glare at him which he flinched then she said "Your dead to me…" he gulped scared of what he did but she said "If you did it more… slap my ass more!" with that he smirked and slap it harder.

She moaning all the way. Then he cum inside of her hole and slap her ass again.

Then they do a cow-girl position, he keep pounding into her while she slamming her butt to his pelvis.

She moaned "Oh yea~ give me more~"

He keep pounding until he cum again. Then both of them on each side of their bodies and he pounding into her while he raise up her one leg, she keep gasping for air then moaning.

**(Scene change)**

Then she's kneeling while her breast is pressed to each other and in the middle of it his pride thrusting in between of those huge breast.

"That's it give to me~" she seductively said while licking her lips waiting for him to cum.

And he did, A trial of cum hitting each of her face. She opens her mouth and some of his seed is actual went inside and she start playing it with her tongue.

Then they do a reverse cow-girl where she was facing in the opposite way, he sits up and grope her breast while she do all the work of pounding herself to his pride.

Both moan and then he lick her neck while playing her breast, she place her arm to wrap his head, leveling up to her face and the two kiss.

They go on for an hour now, the sun is already down and the moon is shining brightly. As the cave was filled with moan and scream of pleasure. The smell sweat and sex reeks out of the cave.

Until they finally done their love making.

**(Lemon end)**

Hours they spent together in the cave and how much it develop. Ash confess to her that he never felt happy being with her now to which she answered the same.

As he fall asleep, she look at him with loving eyes. After all the loneliness she have in her missing part of her heart. She finally have someone she could spent her whole life, but she frown slightly with sadness in her eyes.

She was immortal, like all legendaries. But him, his just a human that will grow old and die. Leaving her and her soon-to-be born child. She couldn't think but feel sadness and loneliness because of that thought.

But she would prevent that. But it's not right just making him like her, but she didn't want to feel alone.

But she made her choice. She place her palm of her hand to his heart and pouring her powers into him. But she stop and look at him, she decide to make him a semi-immortal or a human who old but still have it's youth in a old body.

With that she was satisfied and close her eyes and began falling asleep. A she say a word.

"I love you…"

Now they are resting and hugging each other for warmth as they dream each other for their love and their future.

(Morning)

Ash and Coballion have a late morning, they come to the lake to wash themselves they enjoy each others company, After that he went out to the woods to grab something to eat. He came back full of berries in his arms they each eat with each other and rest.

"You know I was wondering. What are my sisters doing right now?" she asked.

"Well probably they just lazing around or protecting the land I guess?" he said.

She huffed and of course if they did lazing around they will get a good lesson and mouth full words she's going to say to them.

"i hope not" she huffed.

He chuckle and sneakily grab her butt cheek and grasp it, she yelped and glare playful at him.

"Well I know they won't do that because you leave them with a responsibility so of course they will take it seriously" he grinned and proceed to grab her to her waist closer to him.

She smiled and lean her head to his shoulder and they happily walkout to the woods.

**Woooo! Man that is the longest story that i ever made... So far...**

**But any way! I hope you enjoy! This WhiteGuardian22 signing out! **


End file.
